She'll Be Fine
by JesterNeNe
Summary: After years of being together, Hook and Regina have to endure yet another obstacle in their lives - their daughter's first date! HOOKED QUEEN


Someone requested this prompt! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters. Purely entertainment use only!

* * *

Killian sat on the recliner closest to the front door, slowly sharping his hook with a file. Regina walked out of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks noticing the bright metallic object attached to his left wrist. She raised a brow and slowly began to untie her apron as she entered the living room.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, not taking her eyes off his hook.

"Just sharping an old friend. No reason for it to get dull" he answered, still admiring his hook while continuing to filing it.

"Well there is no reason to sharping it either as you haven't used your hook in over ten years" she replied to his answer. Pulling off the apron and sitting on the arm of his chair. "You seriously think I'm gonna have you open the door with that on your hand?"

"I don't know what your talking about, love" he played stupid. "Just found it in my closet and thought it would be nice to bring it out and reminisce about old times" He than looked at her with his witty smile.

"While in the process scaring a 17 year old boy? You know she would never forgive you" Regina snorted.

"She'll forget about it" Killian than looked back at his hook like he didn't have a care in the world. Regina then leaned in close to his left ear, feeling the warm breathes run across his cheek.

"Don't forget — she is our daughter" Regina than stood up. "She has both our stubbornness and she can hold a grudge tighter than a snake about to devour its prey"

"And I wonder where she gets that from?" Killian winked to Regina and than smiled.

"Than I suggest you put that hook away and let our daughter have a good time without having to worry about her father chasing a boy she has…" Regina than stopped what she was saying. She denied him eye contact when she realized she may have said too much.

"She has what?" Killian noticed Regina's reaction and realized there is more to this boy than he realized.

"Nothing. Just she has been looking forward to this date for a while, that's all" Regina played it cool.

"No — That was not gonna come out of your mouth" Killian than stood up. "What do you know?"

"Its none of your concern" Regina than gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Just please don't embarrass our daughter tonight" Regina asked with sincere eyes while planting her hand lightly on his chest. Her hand moved slowly, rubbing against the grey cotton tank he was wearing.

"I don't want to embarrass her. I'm just — protective that's all" Killian moved from Regina and to the fireplace. He leaned his good arm on the mantle and just stared into the fire. "I told her she wasn't allowed to date until I was dead"

Regina just smiled at his remark and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder. "You're also over 300 years old. I don't think it would have been fair for her to wait"

Killian sighed, placing his good arm on top of Regina's and entwining their fingers together. "I just — I don't know"

"No, what's wrong?" Regina pressed slightly. Killian than turned around and caught the eyes of the rare beauty that stood before him. He paused for a moment, just to figure out how to express how he truly felt.

"She's all grown up. She's not my little girl anymore" Killian than looked down. Regina's heart sank to see her love so sad. She placed her hands on his face and gently made him look at her.

"Killian. She will always be your little girl. You sacrificed so much for this family. Because of you she has a life to look forward too. She will never forget that" Regina than smiled. Killian leaned in and lightly kissed his wife, but before the kiss could get more intense they were interrupted with someone clearing their throat. Regina turned around as Killian looked up. He was in shock for a moment. The little dark hair blued eyed munchkin that he loved to call her was now this beautiful young woman — just like her mother.

"Oh sweetie you look beautiful" Regina smiled to her daughter.

"It's not over dressy right? I don't look desperate? but I don't look…"

"You look fine" Regina cut her daughter off who clearly was nervous. Callie than looked to her father who still was wide eyed and still in shock over the vision before him.

"What do you think daddy?" Callie asked with a sweet smile. Oh how his daughter's smile still melt his heart. It only seemed like yesterday he held her for the first time…

_"Just one more push!" Hook exclaimed to Regina who was screaming from the agonizing pain she was in. The room was dark as the storm had knocked out all the power. They couldn't get to the hospital nor could an ambulance get to them. It was just them two — preparing for the arriving for their daughter._

_"Don't tell me what to do!" Regina snapped back. She took in a deep breathe before pushing one last time. Her head fell back as she pushed, crying in pain._

_"That's it, love" Hook said with excitement. "You're doing great!"_

_Regina pushed again before her whole body collapsed. Then the dark room was filled with the lighthearted cried of a newborn. Hook grabbed a towel that was next to him and gently wrapped his daughter and held her close to him. Regina lifted her head and looked down to see this precious moment of her love holding their child._

_"She's beautiful" Regina cried._

_"Just like her mother" Hook commented. He moved himself over to Regina's right side and handed her the baby. They sat their in awe of their child before Hook placed a heartfelt kiss on Regina's forehead._

_"I can't believe we did it" Regina said in shallow breathes._

_"No, love. You did it. You were amazing" Hook placed his hooked arm around Regina's shoulder and pulled her close._

_"You too daddy. You were pretty calm even though you never delivered a baby before" Regina chuckled lightly._

_"To be honest I was a complete mess" Hook smiled. "But here she is and she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen — my little Callie"_

Hook snapped out of his memory when he heard yet another call to his name.

"Dad! are you alright?" Callie asked in confusion — raising her brow that mirrored his. Killian looked to her and then Regina and stuttered on his words for a moment.

"I'm fine. Just was — thinking. You look great" Killian smiled. Callie smiled back before they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh god, he's here" Callie panicked for a moment.

"It's fine baby. Go upstairs and grab your purse, we will let him in" Regina said calmly. Callie nodded and headed upstairs. Regina than turned to Killian and placed her hand out. "Your hook, captain?" she smiled.

Killian grunted for a moment before submitting to his wife. He unhooked it and handed it to her.

"Thank you" Regina said before placing the hook in a box on the coffee table to keep it out of sight. She than walked to the door and opened it to see a very nervous, blond haired green eyed young man standing at the door.

"Mayor Jones — Mr. Jones" The boy politely said their names and nodded. Killian stood behind his wife and nodded back to the boy.

"Evening Jeremy, come in" Regina let the young man in. They walked up the few steps to the foyer. "Callie is upstairs grabbing her things but will be down soon"

"Thank you" the poor boy's voice cracked.

"Where are you two headed tonight?" Killian asked firmly.

"We um — thought maybe a movie. Than uh — you know, Granny's. If that's ok… Sir" The boy stood attention to Killian. Even though Regina was more feared by the town even after all these years, he had a respect for the father of the young woman he planned on taking out. Regina looked to Killian, giving him a look that could kill if he said the wrong thing to scare the boy even more. The hook may be off his hand but the gift of intimidation still remained in the former pirate.

"Sounds like a good plan" Killian forced a smile.

"Hi Jeremy" Callie said on a few steps above them. Everyone looked up and all they heard was a faint gasp coming from the young man. He liked what he saw and smiled.

"Hi Callie"

"Well you two better head off before it gets too late" Regina broke the awkward small talk. Callie came down the rest of the stairs and stood by Jeremy's side.

"Oh this is for you" Jeremy than handed Callie a single white rose. A meaning of innocence and purity; a good sign the boy meant well. Killian let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the rose. He had a good feeling finally.

"Thank you Jeremy. It's beautiful" Callie smiled.

"Remember, curfew at 11" Killian stated.

"Yes, Daddy" Callie walked up to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I remember" She smiled and then slightly touched the young man's arm to initiate it was time to go.

"Have fun" Regina waved slightly as the young couple walked out the door.

"Bye mom!" Callie yelled back as they walked down the stone path to the the young man's car. Killian and Regina stood at the top of the steps of the foyer, watching their little girl get into his car and drive off.

Killian was surprised to hear a sniffle from below. He looked to Regina to realize she had begun to cry. "Are you crying?"

"No" Regina lied and wiped a tear quickly from cheek.

"Ya — okay" Killian smiled and kissed the top of Regina's head. "Let's have dinner"

Regina nodded and turned to the kitchen. Killian walked down and for a moment he looked out to the moon lit yard. He took in a deep breathe. "She'll be fine" and then he shut the door.

* * *

**Well there is it! Hook and Regina's daughter's first date! Hope it was cute but not too cute… ya know? I didn't know if to add another kid to the mix but I'll let you guys decide that in your minds. Let's say the brother is off spending the night at Henry's house or something LOL. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
